This invention relates to a door mat and, more particularly, to a door mat which is provided with separable sections for the protection and retention of newspapers and similar articles therebetween.
Heretofore, door mats have been formed as single sections with various shapes from materials such as rubber, plastic or woven materials. In substantially all cases, the conventional door mat cannot function to protect or retain newspapers or similar articles unless the door mat is lifted and the article placed on the exterior ground surface beneath the door mat. Since dirt and moisture tend to build up under exterior door mats, the newspaper or article placed on the ground beneath the door mat may become dirty or wet.
In some cases, the door mats are made from porous or open weave materials, with the result that a paper or other article placed underneath them will be exposed to moisture through the door mat in the event of rain. In other cases, door mats have been of the size that is too small or of a material that is too light in weight to fully protect a newspaper or similar article placed beneath them. It will be readily seen, therefore, that a need has arisen for a waterproof door mat that is capable of adequately protecting and retaining articles such as newspapers in a dry, clean condition.